


the newsides college gsa.

by haydenmd



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Lowercase, Multi, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haydenmd/pseuds/haydenmd
Summary: the newsies go to pride.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	the newsides college gsa.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this about six months ago, but i never posted it.

Everyone in the dorms was covered in their colors—pinks and blues and purples and yellows and greys—including Jack Kelly. His fingers were covered in paint that would hurt to peel off later from slapping flags on his boys faces. The only one without a flag on their face was Jack himself, who insisted that the rainbow fingers, bi triangle patch, and red bandana on his neck was enough.

Davey—blue bandana on his neck and rainbow vest—and his twin Sarah—hot pink and orange streaks in her hair and lesbian flag on her face—disagreed with him.

"Come on, Jackie, you're going to look weird—the artist with no paint on his face when his whole crew is covered in it.

"You know we're right."

It was Katherine, who offered to use an eyeshadow palette so no one would touch his paints, that eventually won him over.

A few minutes later, bi flag in shadow across his nose, they finally left.

Crutchie, nonbinary flag draped over their shoulders like a cape, whooped in ecstasy. "Finally, I thought we'd never make it!"

The rest of the GSA—only a formal title, they considered themselves a family—laughed as they piled into the cars so they could get to their float on time.

Jack, Sarah, Davey, and Katherine all got in Jack's truck, alive with chatter about their hopes for the parade.

"Think Spot's gonna be there?" Katherine asked, mentioning their leader who had graduated the previous year.

"He's gotta be. He wouldn't miss seeing Race again. They've been long distance, but that's gotta be hard on them," Davey replied.

The idle chatter kept up until they reached the parking lot outside of where the parade was going to be.

Sure enough, a small man with the frame of an athlete was waiting them. Dressed in a pink shirt, blue jeans, and yellow accessories, sitting on the hood of a truck, was Spot Conlon. The cars had barely parked when a blur of greys, purples, and a small rainbow was leaping into Spot's arms.

Spot's smile was turned directly towards his boyfriend, but he locked eyes with Davey. "Guess who else?"

A small trans flag appeared, along with black and white suspenders.

"Les?" twin voices shouted, walking towards the fifteen year old.

"Benefits of Race's boyfriend taking his gap year before more school—yuck!—in our hometown."

"What chores do you have to do? There's no way Mom and Dad let you come here without you agreeing to something."

Les grimaced at the reminder of what he agreed to do. "We don't talk about it."

The college kids chuckled at that —the woes of youth weren't something most of them missed.

"C'mon guys, we have to get to our place in line," Crutchie, impatient as always, said, bouncing on his one good foot.

"Yeah, yeah, we hear ya, Crutch," Mush said, a sorry excuse for a shirt hanging of their chest in the same colors as Crutchie's cape.

"Sorry, I'm just excited. First parade and all that!"

Jack threw an arm around the younger, "We're all excited this is only the second year Newsides's gonna be in the parade."

"It's only the third year there's been a GSA to represent Newsides College," Spot chimed in, seemingly glad to knock Jack down a peg.

"Ah, shut it, Seán!"

The group started making their way to where the truck with the float they made themselves attached to the rear. Blink in the driver's seat, rainbow eye patch adorning his features.

"Howdy guys, gals, and enby pals. Get on, you're almost late."

They all loaded onto the float, except for Mush who traded Blink for the driver's seat as Blink shifted to the passenger's side.

"Ready?" Mush yelled, taking off as the cars in front of them started moving. The whoops and hollers from the back were confirmation enough that the group was ready. "Let's go Newsides College GSA!"

The back of the truck was awash in the same rainbow as the dorms earlier. The school's logo was dipped in rainbow paint. The different pride flags were flying tall.

They got in position, arms wrapped around each other's shoulders as the started the music they had picked for this event.

They truly looked like a big, queer family.


End file.
